


Poetry Log

by AngelicEclair



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999498
Kudos: 3





	1. Belladonna

_Darling Belladonna,_  
_Wide-eyes dark like the berry of your namesake_  
_You are a wanderer, conjurer, a nightshade astronomer_  
_You swallow down the sweet juice_  
_Toxins leaking tenderly as you sway gingerly_  
_Religious injury, divine misery_  
_Too early for godly delivery_  
_Darling Belladonna, deadly Atropa,_  
_Lay thee down before morning comes with its crown_


	2. Nightshade Neverland

_The Green-eyed Man of Nightshade Neverland_   
_Kisses her severed hand_   
_Her soul forever damned_   
_By the devil-man_   
_The Green-eyed Man of Nightshade Neverland_


	3. Aphrodite

_Aphrodite with her seashell shine_   
_Salt-curled hair and skin perfumed with brine_   
_Her eyes crags of divine_   
_She hides in coral caves_   
_The graves of the men who did not obey the waves_   
_She dines on pearls while the seafoam whirls_   
_A dove brings her a rose instead of a branch of olive_   
_Under the pall of the pregnant spring moon_


	4. Strangeness

It's strange how you kiss me and vanish like a black cat in the dark  
And it's strange how this emptiness deepens like a day-old mark  
And it's strange how the red wine doesn't seem to salve my ailments anymore  
And it's strange how our minds matched up, we had time, the right place, but when it came down to it  
Your heart beat at a different pace  
So, take me with you or, at the very least, let me follow behind  
But don't go into the mountains where it's cold and hard to breathe  
I'll surely die

And it's strange how I'd set up a tent on the mountain top, shivering and panting, all the same


End file.
